


Two ex-Robins walk into a bar

by Mewenn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Tim Drake, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewenn/pseuds/Mewenn
Summary: The Red Hood has a fondness for a dive bar in the Bowery. Tim probably shouldn't have gone to check it out on his own.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 374





	Two ex-Robins walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> This particular plot-bunny has been hounding me for some time now (and it has made so many plot babies I could write a whole novel about this setting). I don't know that I got the balance right between these two, I could probably keep tweaking it for ages, so I am posting it now. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Regarding the timeline: this is set in a weird place where Tim's dad didn't find out and is still alive, Stephanie Brown still got involved in a Bat-case gone bad and died. Tim is currently retired from the vigilante gig. Or should be.  
> Jason died (obviously) came back and spent time with Talia but she didn't sick him on Tim and asked him to bring Damian to Bruce many years in advance (not that Damian is any younger than in the original timeline).  
> There are no Young Justice, no Teen Titans no mention of the Justice League but there is a Superman out there somewhere.  
> As for the rest… well, it's up in the air until it needs to be clarified… maybe in a later story, who knows?
> 
> Also, full disclaimer, I borrowed Tina from Ischa's [Ten minutes (to the room)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106252) which is a part 2 of her excellent [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/series/66680) series

Jason was drinking to the new Robin. May Damian go on to terrify many a poor soul. May they never be Jason again.

It felt like a waste of breath, wishing the Demon Brat develop a heart while living in the bloody mausoleum Bruce called a home, but Jason had made sure Dick and Alfred were the ones who found the brat so… who knew? Hell, why not dream big? Maybe Bruce would grow the fuck up and start behaving like a real father. If this ever became the case, Jason wished them happiness and all the rest of the mush. So long as the Demon Brat's continued good health kept Jason out of Talia's grasp, Jason would be a happy man.

Though he'd miss the craziness that was sharing her bed…

He raised his glass to that, sending his plea to the heavens and whoever else might be listening. Gotham herself, maybe, who only ever seemed to favor the fools and the drunks. If so, a toast in the worst bar of the Bowery might be the most effective prayer, the bite of cheap alcohol a worthy sacrament.

"Boss! Red Hood, Sir, what are we drinking to?"

Jason turned to the rest of the room and to Mickey's beatific smile as the thug jerked his drink around, watering the table more than himself. Mickey's antics were attracting the attention of the rest of the room and a hush came down to blanket the uglies and the desperate while they waited to see how Jason would react. 

Kelly was the first to move, as usual. She raised her martini, though with less drunken glee than Mickey, and offered the room a tired smirk. "Like he said, it's a time for celebration. What should it be? The end of Black Mask's reign? Your undisputed hold over the Bowery? What do you think, Boss?" On her tongue the title was ironic and not without bite, but in front of all these miserable bastards, it was also acknowledgment and support. Jason nodded at her for that and offered the rest of the room his sanest smile.

Jason raised his glass again. "To the wheel of Lady Fortune. May she keep us up at the top where it shines, may she grind meddlers and replacements at her feet and may their bodies slow the wheel from spinning us back in the mud." There were a few confused frowns from the stupid or drunk and some gulps from people who weren't stupid enough to miss the warning behind Jason's words, but most everyone present erupted into cheers. Kelly's smile only got a smite tighter as she toasted Jason and then the red helmet at his elbow before she tossed back her drink. Jason allowed himself to lose the toothpaste-add smile and replace it with the mocking smirk of his youth. "Also, may she save us from the wrath of women," he said only loud enough for the few people around him.

Mickey's expression of unthinking joy took a dive toward grief. "Amen to that, Boss, amen to that." With those words, he drained what little remained in his glass and lost his aura of mystery – as well as his seat – when he dropped unconscious to the ground. Jason had half a second to contemplate making sure the guy was okay but he didn't have to. A loud snore rumbled from Mickey's slack mouth. The party went on around him without anyone looking back, except for Kelly, who brought her glass over and took it upon herself to stab with her heel the foot of anyone who walked too close to Mickey.

Jason would have given more attention to that if a glass hadn't appeared on the table then. A voice accompanied it, smoky and enticing. "Buy you a drink?" Jason's nights had been filled with a lot of fighting and cold empty beds lately so it didn't take more for his cock to take an interest. Then Jason looked up and the interest was seconded by his other brain.

His new companion was young – maybe younger than Jason even – and hot, rocking a short black dress which was draping loosely down a narrow chest in the suggestion of small breasts and falling to a mere inch below a perfect ass to showcase a killer pair of legs that ended in even deadlier high-heels. Hot. Very hot. Also, impressive. Dick had put Jason in a pair of those once for the most horrible hazing mission from hell. The only good thing to come out of it was Jason's appreciation of the kind of skill it took just to stand in women’s shoes. His stranger looked graceful enough to fuck in them and poured themselves on Jason's booth with consumed poise, bringing a glass filled with something colorful and girly to the table. Despite the shadows of this particular corner, Jason still got a clear view of high cheekbones, icy-blue eyes and a mouth painted a dark shade of red. It managed to look classy despite the short cut of the dress and the height of the heels – sexy without hitting any cheap notes. Even if nothing else happened, the eye candy alone would already be well worth it. It also made Jason curious about how he might get the dress to disappear and what he might find under. The chest would be flat, no doubt about it, but that ass showed definite promise. As for the cock Jason's strangers probably possessed, well, plumbing mattered less to Jason than the fact that anyone who managed to look this pretty in a dress would look just as great in his sheets. 

Jason raised the offered glass in thanks, took his time to appreciate the deep amber of the drink and a whiff of oak and caramel. The smell of a drink he would never bother buying for himself because there was no point splurging for the good stuff when rotgut got you drunk faster. This, though, this was a drink meant to be savored slowly. Had Jason's companion chosen it with a long conversation in mind or had they just wanted something that would catch his attention? Anyway, Jason was hooked.

The first sip of whisky was smooth on his tongue and warm on the going down. Jason put down the glass before he was tempted to down the rest in one go. He looked up and caught a second of naked hunger on his stranger's face – which was okay, Jason felt the same craving for that lithe body. Underlaying their hunger, though, was something closer to longing.

As soon as their eyes met, the shadows disappeared from the stranger's expression to leave only the lust. It was seamless and, while the bland smile was a little disheartening, the self-mastery was impressive. Would a night of passion be worth it even if this turned out to be a crazy fuck?

Probably, yes. That mouth alone… 

Jason turned on the charm, calling out more of those devil-may-care smiles from his Robin days. He also inched closer so he could be easily heard even while speaking low. "That's very nice whisky, how should I call you when I thank you properly for it?"

Blue eyes widened slightly but only for the briefest of seconds before the surprise was ruthlessly erased in favor of vapid pleasantness. "Your smile was thanks enough." The stranger said then turned to leave, pushing themselves with a hand on the table.

That wouldn't do. Jason placed his own bigger hand on top of the stranger's, gently, but firmly.

In a flash, those blue eyes were on him again like ice needles trying to pierce him. The effect was lost on Jason who just so happened to have a thing for cold fires. The stranger looked to the people around. While most were too obviously looking away not to know something was going on, none of them would come to help – except maybe Kelly who was now keeping an eye on Mickey _and_ Jason's booth. The stranger glanced very briefly toward the back exit. When they locked on Jason again, he smiled another Robin grin and loosened his grip until he was just holding gently onto his stranger's fingers, bowing down a little in an exaggeratedly gentlemanly fashion. "I insist."

There was the briefest of hesitation before the stranger slipped their fingers from Jason's hand and sat across from him in the booth. "You can call me Tina."

Jason didn't miss the split second pause in there while 'Tina' chose a name for herself. "Well, Tina, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jason purred. "Thank you for the whisky."

She kept her bland smile on and kept side-watching the rest of the room. She hadn't given up on her escape, which made Jason more determined than ever to charm her into changing her mind.

She didn't seem eager to start talking, the first move was his. "What is a girl like you doing in a place like this, Tina?"

Her smile was more private this time, "I seem to be hopelessly attracted to dangerous places," she said, looking at Jason like she wanted to share the joke with him even though she didn't add anything else.

"And dangerous men?" Jason tried. As he said it, he knew it wasn't so. The bland smile came back and Jason felt he might lose her if he didn't do something flash and fast. So he leaned forward.

"I don't know about dangerous places, but I find myself hopelessly attracted to you. Those shoes do great things for your legs. Things that make me want to find out how it would feel to have them wrapped around me."

A blush like a swirl of crimson warmed Tina's face and neck. Jason wanted nothing more than to follow it with his mouth all the way under the black fabric of the dress. Tina's chest rose and fell on a silent moan and her eyes, so very blue above her red cheek, were slowly engulfed by black. Despite her obvious arousal, Jason could see the moment when her good sense caught back with her. He was ready though and had a hand caressing her arm before she could try and slide out of the booth.

"Please, stay," he whispered, stroking his fingers over her skin and feeling her shudder under his touch. He indulged for a few more seconds and then relaxed back in his seat, making it clear he wouldn't refuse her her escape if she really wanted it.

Even though he had expected it, he was pleased when Tina didn't run away again. Also a little amused at the wary way she now looked at him. "By the way, you wear that dress very well. If a woman is all you want to be then fine by me, but if you are also a pretty boy sometimes, I won't mind at all."

He didn't mind how uncertain Tina looked all of a sudden but he was stoked to see that, under the fearfulness, was definite hunger. Actually, she gave Jason such a look of wretched want he ached in sympathy for her.

"Nothing gets past you," she whispered, the smoke of her voice clearing a little as her raspy alto dipped into a clear, soft baritone.

"Nothing, no."

"And you don't mind?"

There was a weight to the words that Jason immediately wished to take off those slender shoulders. Tina hadn't given him the impression of being frail in any way, but he still felt the need to protect rise from the grave where it had remained when Jason had risen. It took him by surprise, that old instinct to right wrongs. His mind flashed to before and…

"I am an equal opportunity pervert," he said, rolling out one more Robin-grin, pushing all the other memories away and locking them back in their box. "I would love to have my mouth on your dick. Would you want that, Tina?"

Even as he used her name, he was aware that it wasn't Tina who hesitated, biting red lips with white teeth as the boy under the makeup thought about his proposal.

"You can…" the boy said like someone trying out the words to see how they felt. "You can call me Alv…" He paused again, bit his lips. "Tim," he said looking Jason straight in the eyes as though it was a dare. "My name is Tim."

Tim had the watchfulness of someone who expected to get hurt for that simple little word. Not that there was anything simple in a name. They had power. Red Hood struck terror in the heart of drug dealers and gang bangers all over the Bowery. Tim didn't have that kind of ring to it, it was short and sweet, a nickname for a well-liked friend.

Tim certainly looked starved for affection.

Jason finally indulged himself and reached to touch, cupping Tim's cheek and rubbing his thumb on his sharp cheekbones. Tim didn't flinch back even though his whole body tensed. He bit down on some kind of noise and looked up with fear in his eyes. Jason guided Tim closer and kissed his temple, "Nice to meet you Tim," his cheek, "I find you very attractive," the corner of his mouth, "and I would very much like to get you in my bed." 

Tim let out a shaky little breath of air. He also turned just enough for Jason to finally kiss his perfectly made up mouth. The lipstick felt velvety under Jason's lips, expensive. Tim opened his mouth and met Jason's kiss with a tentative touch of his tongue. It didn't take more to make Jason's cock fully hard.

Tim was a prudent kisser, soft where Jason was insistent, submissive where Jason could sometimes be too domineering. Still, they worked well together. Jason attacked with teeth and tongue and Tim yielded, opening up for the plunder and offering his mouth for nips and grazes. He wasn't a complete pushover either and sucked on Jason's tongue in a way that had Jason's dick strain against his zip and ache while his lips and mouth buzzed sending shivery aftershocks all through his body to pool low in his groin. 

When they broke the kiss, someone whistled and Kelly was back to her vigil of Mickey. She still gave them a short side glance, Jason could see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she appraised Tim.

Jason moved his hand to Tim's waist, giving the room the benevolent smile of the man about to get laid while making sure to answer each calculating stare with a warning glare of his own. "We should go somewhere more private," he whispered for Tim's benefit.

"We should, the sharks are smelling blood." Something in the way Tim's voice suddenly merged with Tina's returned rasp caught Jason's attention and made him look down. Tina was looking at the crowd, her eyes giving of a glint of… something sharp. Before he could figure out exactly what, she was meeting his eyes with that amused twinkle of before in her eyes and an upward tilt at the corner of her mouth, though this time Jason thought he knew what the joke was about.

Jason rose, grabbed the red helmet and escorted her out.

xxx

Tina was much too classy for Jason's current safehouse and Tim… Well. Tim had picked an expensive dress and gone straight to the bad part of town. If it wasn't a reckless and ill thought-out "fuck you" to someone then nothing was. Jason was pretty sure that Tim might like getting fucked on a salvaged mattress in a run-down office building that smelled of rot and motor grease. No doubt the cheapness of it all would play straight into Tim's need for degradation yet, while it might be fun to call Tina a slut and play up how obviously she wanted to slum it, Jason wasn't certain it would be a game to Tim and he didn't feel up to the effort of mapping out the edge of that particular mental wound tonight. He entertained the thought of a hotel, but that came with its own bucket of traceable worms. In the end, he decided on a place he had been renting on the down-low. The apartment wasn't much, but it was clean. Jason had been keeping it in case he ever needed a place where he could keep open wounds free from dust and black mold which both tended to be part of his interior decoration. It was small, but it would only make for a cozier love nest.

There wasn't much in the way of furniture. In fact, it took Tim only a couple of seconds to make his round of the bare living room and stop in the open door to the bedroom. The bed was only a queen, but it took up much of the available space there. Tim paused at the threshold and just looked down at the mattress, for a whole thirty seconds – Jason counted. Tim then blinked and shook his head like he was trying to lose something unpleasant.

In the time it had taken them to leave the bar and reach this place, Tim had shed Tina completely. The last thing to go had been her fluid walk. Tim had kicked it off with her heels when he'd come in. Now he was really a young man wearing a dress. Still, there was something of Tina's gracefulness when he left the bedroom to go explore the rest of the apartment. Jason's money was on a self-defense class of some sort. The kid was scrawny and pretty in a way that must have had every bully in his school flock around to take a swipe. Tim didn't seem the kind to seek safety in numbers. He moved like someone who bust his ass in a dojo until he could asskick some respect into the bullies.

After a brief look in the kitchenette, Tim disappeared in the bathroom. The kid was like a cat. Jason followed him, not because he cared if Tim found the prescription drugs he wasn't supposed to have, but the lube and the condoms were in there and they would need that. Also, Jason didn't want Tim to take off Tina's face quite yet.

Tim was running water in the sink, watching Tina in the mirror when Jason walked in. Blue eyes glanced his way before going back to Tina's perfect doll face. Jason walked behind Tim's smaller body and ran his hand through hair as black as Jason's and feathered in a way that softened Tim's features. Maybe a bit on the longish side, but it worked for Jason right now. Slowly, Jason fisted his hand in the strands and pulled Tim's head back, exposing his neck. Jason met Tim's eyes in the mirror, then leaned over and bit the jut of Tim's Adam's apple before licking and sucking him there. Tim moaned and Jason felt the vibration run through his lips and tongue. He kissed his way up Tim's neck, gave a playful lick to the point of his chin and ended up back at that delicious mouth which he claimed for himself.

When he had Tim too out of breath to protest, he pulled him away from the mirror. "Keep the face for now, I like it." Also, he wanted to see that wine-red mouth stretched around his dick.

The dress could go, though.

"Here, let me help you with that." The dress closed with a simple zip. Jason pulled it down. He kissed the skin were the dress parted as he pushed the dress down revealing the toned planes of Tim's back and shoulders. Midway through and Tim's arms were trapped at his sides, but the boy still didn't show any sign of panic. Looking up at the mirror, Jason found that Tim's glacier eyes had thawed completely and now his gaze was coal black and all heat, his chest moving with each pant of breath.

Tim was fulfilling every promises Tina had made, and more. It was time to reward the boy.

Tim gasped when Jason pulled on a nipple and Jason gave him another pinch before moving his exploration further down, pleased when touch revealed the ridges of a barely showing six-pack. Tim shuddered under his fingers and took another deep breath, so Jason felt justified going lower, barely dipping into Tim's navel on his way along the trail of hair that ran down the middle of the young man's belly. Eventually, Jason's hand dipped under something that was definitely not frilly underwear but plain black fabric – design or hastiness? Unless Tim had underestimated his own appeal and the chances of someone ever seeing what underwear he paired with a dress. Jason combed his hand in the stiffer curls at Tim's groin. Tim was definitively short of breath now. Jason pulled the hairs a little and watched him squirm in the mirror, each little jerk of Jason's hand eliciting delicious little thrusts of Tim's ass against Jason's hardening dick. It was a tease Jason didn't plan on enduring for long. He pushed the dress the rest of the way down, the underwear were actually compression shorts, those went also.

Tim was maybe too complacent about being naked in front of a stranger. There was no attempt to cover himself even as his cock filled and rose away from his body. Jason watched through the mirror, aware that all the while Tim was watching him. When their eyes locked again, Jason read uncertainty in Tim's kohl-lined eyes.

There was an easy cure for that.

Tim hissed when Jason wrapped his hand around his now fully hard cock and he bucked when Jason moved his hand up his shaft to rub the head. Jason did it again, dragging his hand down, knowing his dry palm and his calluses would be a bit on the chaffing side, but Tim responded beautifully, gasping and chasing the friction with his hips, moaning when Jason ran a nail under the head of his cock.

"You are a sight to see," Jason said, watching Tim open the eyes he had closed in his pleasure and taking in their reflection. Jason, still clothed, standing tall and looking even taller with Tim leaned back to rest his weight against his chest. Tim's head on Jason's shoulder, pale skin pleasantly contrasted by Jason's arms covered in black leather, one across Tim's chest to hold him up and the other crossing over his hip to reach between his legs. "Look at you, so eager to give yourself up."

Tim didn't even try to protest. The next noise out of his pretty mouth was a cry of pleasure as Jason moved his hand again. It was like a caress down Jason's skin all the way down to his balls.

Jason's gaze caught on a smear in the perfectly applied lipstick and his earlier plans, to see his cock ringed by those red lips, became a lure he couldn't resist. Tim opened his eyes when Jason pushed him down to the ground and he looked hazy and a little alarmed. Jason helped him settle on his knees and cupped his head close to his hip with one hand while he opened his fly with the other.

"I would love to fuck your pretty mouth, will you let me?"

Tim hesitated but Jason could wait. He kept Tim close, carding his hand through the young man's hair while he took himself out and stroked with his other hand. It was part of the fun to display himself a little for Tim, to touch himself like he had touched Tim before, to let the young man remember how Jason's hand had felt on his cock. Tim watched it all, wary at first, but intent and – eventually – hungry again.

"You'd look so good with a cock in your mouth." Jason whispered. "Do you think you'd like having me inside of you?" Tim shuddered and buried his face into the denim at Jason's hip. "You would, wouldn't you? Welcoming me in, making it good for me, it turns you on, doesn't it?" There was no denying the effect of Jason's words when Tim's dick twitched. Hell, Jason's own dick hardened in his hand and it wasn't just because he was good at handjobs. The idea of it, of shy, sweet Tim using coarse words to beg for cock was its own warmth pooling low in Jason's gut. "Say it, do you want to suck me?" Tim moaned and nodded but that wasn't enough for Jason. "I want to hear you say it. Say that you want my dick in your mouth. Go on, Tim, do you want to be my good little cocksucker?" Tim let out another moan, the blush was back spreading over his chest and he already looked fucked looking up at Jason with dazed eyes, hair wild from Jason's fingers. "Come on Tim, don't just beg with your body, I want to hear you. Do you want to make me come while I fuck your mouth?"

"Yes!"

"Ask for my dick."

"Please, I want…" Tim was beet red and his eyes pleaded with Jason.

"Come on, pretty boy, what do you want?"

Tim tried to lean in but Jason closed his hand in his hair and pulled him away.

"Uh-uh, no cheating. Say the words Tim."

Feathers of dark lashes against pale cheeks as Tim looked down and then in a murmur that Jason barely caught. "Please, can I have your dick in my mouth?"

Jason turned his grip into a caress and as a reward he allowed Tim to nuzzle the hand Jason had around his cock. The boy moved in with a hint of frantic despair and Jason, feeling a little vindictive that it had taken this long to get Tim to admit to something that he was so obviously gagging for, kept his hand around his shaft and watched Tim whimper and try and lick through Jason's fingers, trying to get at his cock but only managing to get Jason's hand wet. Tim moaned in frustration and Jason finally guided his shaft between the boy's painted lips. Tim moaned, Jason thrust, Tim coughed and Jason let up just long enough for the kid to get his lungs under control. As soon as Tim was breathing properly, Jason was thrusting again.

Tim was eager even if little things caught him by surprise and choked him. Jason slowed down for those moments but didn't stop again until his sack was tight to his body and he was two seconds away from filling Tim's throat with come. When he pushed Tim away, the kid grunted in protest and tried to go back down on him. Jason took a handful of hair and pulled until he could admire his handiwork.

Tim was a mess, spit and lipstick was smeared all over his mouth, Jason had a matching ring near the root of his cock. Tim's eyes were blown and unfocused like he was high and his chest heaved with every breath he took. Between his legs, his dick was standing up, with white lines of precome running down the dark purplish head of his shaft.

"You, pretty boy, are one hot mess," Jason whispered. Tim made an acquiescing noise but Jason was ready to bet the boy was merely reacting to Jason's tone rather than the actual words. "Come on, then. Let's finish this on the bed."

Tim didn't get from kneeling to standing with much grace – Jason had to help pull him up–but he followed obediently and let Jason pushed him onto the bed. Jason lost the jacket and the boots. Just took them off and let them fall to the ground, then the rest of his clothes followed. Tim seemed to be mostly back and to like what he was seeing, looking at Jason up and down with his lower lip caught between his teeth in a delicious pout that Jason had to taste.

"I'm going to kiss you," he said, crawling toward Tim on the bed. "And then I'm going to fuck you while I kiss you some more."

Tina made a comeback. "If you insist," she said with a flirty flip of the head that was so over-the-top Jason felt the laughter escape right out of him. Not that Tina looked mad that he did. She had on a pleased little smile and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Jason really liked her, she was witty and eye-catching, a good contrast to shy Tim. He leaned down to kiss the tip of Tina's nose and then took her mouth in a sweet kiss. Something easy he didn't indulge in very often.

When he broke the kiss, he looked down and Tina wasn't looking back. There was too much hunger for her, Jason's soul gave a shudder of recognition as he stared into darkness where calculating stillness had snuffed out Tina's spark and Tim's shyness and brought up…

Blue warmed a few degrees, and Tim blinked back at him. A surprisingly strong hand fisted Jason's hair and brought him up for a ravenous kiss. Tim – Tina was a tease, the hunger was all Tim – kept it going until their lips felt swollen with. All through the sucking and the biting, Tim clutched at Jason and kept him close with the kind of strength one wouldn't expect in such a frail-looking person.

Jason found that Tim was flexible, which he tested by spreading his magnificent legs as far as they would go. Tim helped, holding the split without effort, crunching his abs so his hips followed Jason's hands, keeping himself open and on display for Jason's eyes.

"How do you like it? Hard and fast? Slow and deep?"

"I don't…" Tim's hands were restlessly gripping and letting go of the bedsheets. "However you want."

Delightful little lamb. Well, in this case…

Jason was maybe rougher than Tim knew to want, but the boy took beautifully to being filled with fingers and made wet with lube. It was glorious to push into Tim's tight, hot ass and to see the boy struggle to take Jason's condom-covered dick inside himself. Tim was tense, his hands in white-knuckled hold in the bedsheet on each side of him while his hips were up on Jason's lap. He was beautiful like that. Legs spread, the muscle in his thighs working, squeezing and releasing around Jason's torso to try and make the intrusion more bearable. Tim took in breath after breath that he would let out in throaty "aah, aah" whenever Jason pushed more of his flesh inside his hole. Jason had to stop when Tim clamped down tight, too much to be called pleasure but the face Tim made… slack, so lost in himself he probably couldn't have said where he was, was as delicious as the fuck itself. 

"Breathe," Jason told him.

Tim's lips opened on a shaky breath and a sound not articulated enough for Jason to make out a word.

It was hard to keep still, as soon as Jason felt some yield in the muscles clamped around him, he pushed against it. Tim let out a cry, no pain or fear to it, just a helpless sound of too much. Jason just kept moving through it until they were flush against each other, at which point he bent down over Tim's spread body and kissed the line of sweat at his hairline, the space between his furrowed brows, the salty wetness of tears on his cheeks. He licked inside Tim's slack mouth, coaxing the boy back from wherever his mind had taken him until they were kissing again.

Jason moved down to Tim's neck, sitting back on his heels and just that shift had Tim tighten again and moan.

"More?" Tim whispered, not quite pulling Tina around himself but with a note of challenge in his voice.

Jason smirked, pleased to find the spark still there. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, Tim cried out in not-quite-pleasure and they were on. The fuck was hard and fast, Tim's cries as much an outlet for the intensity of it all as a reaction to Jason hitting him just right in a very sensitive spot. The boy seemed to have a complicated relationship with his prostate, bucking into Jason's thrusts, letting out grunts of "yes" and "more", all the while trying to squeeze Jason into immobility with his thighs. Jason had to physically pry his legs open, holding Tim's legs at the knees while he kept fucking into him. Soon enough, Tim was beyond words and reaching for his own dick, pulling on the shaft just as roughly as Jason was fucking into his hole. Just as orgasm finally hit, Tim opened his eyes and Jason felt that gaze on him like a chokehold, the stranger was back, desperation and hunger that grabbed Jason around the ball even as he'd thought he had a few more minutes before he burst. It was one of those out-of-body, complete whiteout orgasms for Jason. He could barely feel his muscles lock and his come shoot out of his dick for the pleasure and the peace of it. The next moment, it was over and he was looking down at where he still had his hands gripping bruises on Tim's thighs. Tim himself had closed his eyes, his breath was slowing down and his lips were stretched into the barest of smiles. He looked more vulnerable now, more breakable than he had all evening.

"Breathe out," Jason warned, pulling out of Tim's body with a feeling like loss and one last shudder on both their parts.

Getting rid of the condom brought Jason back to the bathroom. The man who greeted him in the mirror looked completely debauched and the ring of red at the base of his dick was a nice touch… Now that his body was sated, his mind was going over the whole encounter and sounding alarm bells. Some gooey part of Jason wanted to climb back in bed and watch Tim fall asleep, maybe wake him up in the morning and tease Tina to the surface for a second round. The little voice at the back of his mind said he should push Tim back into the crumpled dress on the bathroom floor and out of his life before something bad happened.

Jason wet a washcloth and walked back to the bedroom.


End file.
